


captain cassie

by pensxstan



Series: langdyne blurbs + oneshots :) [3]
Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: stan the superior lang for clear skin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25401109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pensxstan/pseuds/pensxstan
Summary: a little then + now pov from our favorite little lang (+ favorite soccer star)
Relationships: Scott Lang/Hope Van Dyne
Series: langdyne blurbs + oneshots :) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839709
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	captain cassie

**Author's Note:**

> yes i wrote cassie as the senior soccer captain that's basically on top of the world and yes i meant to
> 
> and yes i say hope went to see cassie while scott was in prison (though whether she actually made her presence known or just watched from a distance in the suit to take care of cassie and make sure she was doing alright is a choice i don't get to make)

after civil war had gone down and her dad had been shipped off again, cassie hadn't really known what to do with herself.

sure, she had paxton and maggie, and she loved them more than anyone else. they did their best to keep her going, to provide for her and to keep her happy and distracted.

it just wasn't the same without scott.

she'd known what it was like without him, yeah. during palo alto, though, she hadn't been old enough to truly understand the gravity of the situation, nor how it would affect her.

this time, losing him again (and losing hope), it had hit her hard.

hope.

she was eight year old cassie's hero. the admiration for her grew every second they spent together, no matter when or where. she always asked hope about every single mission, wanting to know every detail and how cool was it and were you scared and do you think you could teach me?

and although she never expressed it, hope loved cassie just as much.

cassie also loved her dad with hope. she loved him around her, the way he let loose when they were together. he just seemed happier, and seeing her dad happy made her happy. it was obvious hope had made her way into both of their hearts, and vice versa, and when cassie lost both of them at once, it really hurt.

she missed them at her science fairs, and her picnics and the family dinners maggie insisted on having. she missed them during her weekends at scott's, when they would order pizza and sit on the floor and laugh at stupid movies until they couldn't keep their eyes open.

she especially missed them at her soccer games, cheering so loud when she scored that they embarrassed her, then taking her out to ice cream where they all got the same thing every single time.

she missed it all.

and when she saw hope for the first time after everything, cassie didn't even believe herself at first.

she could still remember the exact day and game.

it was some saturday in the spring. maggie and paxton were out of town for a business trip, so she'd gotten a ride with one of her friends and teammates.

it had been a great game. cassie had scored a goal, and she was so proud of herself, even if her mom and paxton weren't there to see it.

as she grabbed her water bottle and bounded to catch up with her friend, already walking to their car, her eyes caught sight of someone she'd only seen in her dreams.

"hope?"

the woman's eyes widened as she heard cassie's cry. quickly, her head turned, and cassie felt her heart drop when she realized that it was hope, that she was actually there. with her familiar leather jacket and sunglasses, clearly trying to blend into the background, she was actually there.

"hope?" cassie repeated, voice breaking as the woman walked over to her.

crouching down, hope couldn't hold back a smile as she looked at the girl. she hadn't seen her in so long, too long, and the sight of a cassie now two inches taller made her heart break too.

"hey, cass." she whispered, rocking back on her heels.

"is it really you?" cassie's high voice broke as she looked at hope.

after thinking and hoping and dreaming about them for so long, about her dad, about hope, the girl couldn't even tell if she was imagining it or not. if she was imagining it, though, this would be the cruelest joke the world had played on her so far.

"oh, cassie." as hope spoke, voice soft in a way that comforted her immediately, the girl fell into her arms, the spell broken. she clutched onto the woman like a lifeline, holding on as tight as she could before it ended and hope was gone again.

hope can dyne didn't cry in front of people. she just didn't. she'd excelled at hiding her emotions to a point where she came off completely blank. the lang's had a talent, though, of breaking down those walls in a heartbeat.

the minute cassie fell into her arms, her eyes burned and tears swelled. the woman bit her lip in an effort to stop her tears from falling over, not wanting to scare the little girl.

but god, did this hurt. it hurt them both.

hope had always been a comfort to cassie, whether she was over at her dad's house or cassie was over at the van dyne house. hope always made cassie happy, the way that scott always made them both happy.

scott.

"i miss him, hope." she mumbled, hiding her hair in the woman's shoulder.

cassie felt hope stiffen up under her. slowly, the woman pulled away, arms still resting on her shoulders, the warmth a comforting presence to the exhausted girl.

looking closer, she noticed hope's eyes were watery. cassie knew she wouldn't cry, though. hope never cried. she wasn't scared of anything.

"i miss him too, cass. so much."

the little girl had to lean forwards to hear her fully. she didn't fully know why, but she knew hope was sad. it was obvious, in the way she held herself and the dark circles under her eyes. cassie had noticed something was wrong from the second she'd walked over.

hope was struggling, and all cassie wanted to do in that moment was make her feel better, because she knew that's what her dad would want too.

and so she hugged her again, hugged her as tight as she could, as tight as she'd imagined in her dreams for a year, because hope was back. she was finally back.

•

even though that game was almost ten years ago now, cassie still remembered the conversation clear as day. she'd never told her dad about it, never told maggie or paxton either. it felt too personal, something special between her and hope, even before the woman became such a staple within her life.

when everyone had been snapped away, it became something to keep going on, to draw hope from, that they'd come back. that she'd see her family again.

after everything that that had happened, this moment didn't even feel real.

if you'd asked her during the decimation if she'd be here, standing on the field on senior night, captain of her high school soccer team, she'd say you were crazy.

now, though, she was just grateful she'd pushed through to this moment.

as cassie looked up at the bleachers, her eyes skimmed over the packs of people. her friends, decked out in the school colors, screaming and chanting at the front of the bleachers.

her boyfriend, who she'd met a year after the snap and had kept her going all of these years, standing in the crowd among his friends, smile gleaming all the way across the field.

she smiled as he met her eye, holding his hand out to him. cassie had never been the overly public type, but she rolled her eyes and blew him a kiss anyway.

maggie and paxton, standing at the top of the bleachers, decked out with a huge sign for her. they'd been a little overbearing this past week, but she'd understood why. she was grateful for everything they'd done for her, and she loved them more and more each day.

as her eyes moved to the left, the cheers and announcers dulled to the background. her eyes connected with scott's and hope's, and she could see them both smiling like idiots all the way from midfield.

cassie couldn't even describe how much she loved them.

she knew her dad felt guilty about it all. she knew they both did. it was obvious in the way he stole looks at her when he thought she wasn't looking, eyes glazing over sometimes in thought.

every day she tried to remind him that it wasn't his fault, because it wasn't. it wasn't his fault, and it never would be, because he couldn't have done anything to stop it.

cassie had had five years to recover and accept what had happened, and then two years after they all came back. scott, and hope, had all of a week to comprehend the world moving five years ahead. it was obvious they were worried about her, but she was more worried about them. 

hope helped with that guilt, though. cassie had known it since the very beginning; hope was good for her dad. now especially, after what happened to them and what they'd been through, they were coping together. they were leaning on each other, helping each other heal in a way only shared experiences could.

not to mention, cassie having a little sister on the way made her happier than almost anything.

no matter what happened, no matter how much they'd been through, she knew her dad loved her and was there for her forever. even if he was an idiot sometimes, and maybe a little overprotective over her even years after the snap, she knew why, and she loved him for it.

as so, as she watched them, watched as scott waved the ridiculous cutout of her head as the ref walked towards midfield, she knew everything would be alright.


End file.
